


Where They Won't Find Us

by TheProducersHat



Category: The Producers (1968), The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProducersHat/pseuds/TheProducersHat
Summary: When the busy city life gets too much, one must take a step back and find refuge in nature. But even a calm day in the countryside can turn out to be more than anyone would predict.
Relationships: Max Bialystock/Leopold "Leo" Bloom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ As some of you may notice later in the story, the plot will be inspired by the song "For Forever" from Dear Evan Hansen. Cause we all need a little bit of summer happiness during this time ;)

A special thank you to my beta @MrsHorowietzky for her editing skills! <3

* * *

"A picnic?"

Needless to say, Leo didn't sound as thrilled by the suggestion as I had expected him to be. I had to laugh, seeing his overly surprised expression.

"Why, yes. Is that really so hard to believe?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but..." he trailed off, as if sorting his thoughts, then looked up suddenly, eyes bright with realization. "I mean yes, yes it is! We're in the middle of a production, have you forgotten? We can't possibly disappear just like that and take the whole day off, I'm already behind..."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not'?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. Why couldn't we? Someone will just take over for a while, there's nothing to it." I tried not to sound too desperate, but I really wasn't ready to give up on the afternoon I had planned for us. Leo needed a break from the unholy amounts of work he dealt with every day, I was sure about that, but he could be really stubborn if he wanted. I sincerely hoped now wouldn't be one of those times.

"Max, as nice as it sounds, we can't just drop the work to anyone who'll be available without letting them know in advance, that's just... rude, don't you think?" He looked up at me with those wide eyes of his, and I couldn't help but smile. Damn him and his innocent correctness.

"Rude? I'll tell you what's rude." I crossed over to his table, taking the folder he was currently scribbling in and slammed it shut, raising it above my head when he reached for it. "Declining a generous offer such as mine, that is rude, my dear friend."

"For God's sake, you're so childish sometimes, you know that?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, then fixated me with a rather stern look. "Now give back that file, will you?"

Leo looked seriously annoyed, but I was determined to make him forget about all the stress he was currently under, even if for one day. And hopefully, drag him outside as well.

"Why don't you get up and get it?" I teased him, still holding the folder away from his reach, wiggling it temptingly. If he wanted, he could easily get it, being the taller one, but it seemed he wasn't in the mood for games. He made his displeasure known by simply staring back at me, completely unimpressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, don't be such a bore, live a little, fight for what you want!"

"For what I want?" he exclaimed incredulously, slamming his pen down on the table and gesturing haphazardly to the pile of books. "I don't _want_ to do all this, but I _have_ to do it, don't you understand?"

Rather taken aback by this outburst, I let him continue, not daring to oppose the obviously frustrated boy for the moment.

"Don't think I find any pleasure in being stuck in the office, buried under endless stacks of documents, while you're out in the theatre, just supervising the rehearsals, chatting and flirting with the actors and letting others do the actual work!" He was standing now, looking quite upset. I wasn't used to such behaviour from him; and I certainly wasn't going to let it pass.

"Actual work?" I laughed humorlessly, "What do you know of 'actual work'? Of 'supervising the rehearsals'? Don't you lecture me on my profession! When was the last time you produced your very own show? That's right, never!"

"Because you never let me!" he shot back, which surprised me a little. Leo was usually the first one to back off in case of an argument, apologize and discuss it calmly. What surprised me more, though, was that he had started the conflict. That happened rarely, if ever.

"You never let me be in charge, you never let me take over, you don't ever let me make any major change!" he continued snapping, but a hint of desperation and sadness crept into his voice. I felt myself cooling down a little, but our little discussion wasn't over yet.

"You never said you wanted your own show..." I offered helplessly, not quite in the mood to continue this silly nonsense.

"Because you've never even thought to ask me!" Leo threw his hands up exasperatedly, plopping back down onto the wooden chair heavily. "First thing we do after finishing a run, we put on another play, pretty much similar to the previous one, always the same routine. You call it 'our' show, but all I ever get to do is the documents, books, and sometimes, if it goes well, the casting submissions. All of that in the office..."

"That's not true! I do take you to the auditions, rehearsals too when necessary..." I defended myself, for I never felt I had it any easier than Leo. Damn it, he didn't even realize just how stressful the rehearsals can get!

"Yeah, so I can trail behind you aimlessly and hand you pens and papers!" He sounded as if he was being horribly wronged, then bowed his head, adding quietly, "It's no different from Whitehall & Marks..."

Well, that hurt. No different? From what he'd told me, working there had been torture. Was I just a slave driver boss to him?

"You've got to be kidding." I shook my head disbelievingly, yet tried to keep my composure. I had no wish to argue; it never led to anything, but it seemed that Leo had a different opinion. That was certainly new.

"Well, it's true! You promised me the career of a Broadway producer, but we both know your initial idea was that you'll just use my accounting skills to your profit. I thought it was gonna change, that I'm too inexperienced still to take part in the actual producing, but look, a dozen shows later, it's still the same. I'm still your personal accountant! If I wanted to be an accountant, I'd have stayed where I was, don't you think?" He was breathing hard, and I could tell he'd been holding this inside for a long time. Why hadn't he said something earlier? I could have complied to his requests, but he had never seemed unhappy with my methods, so I had assumed he was comfortable that way. Be that as it may, he was getting too cocky for my taste, unrighteously so.

To hell with it, I deserved some respect and gratitude, too.

"Alright, listen now and listen well. Don't blame your failures on me. It's not my fault that you're unable to stand up for yourself, nor am I going to interrogate you on your wants and needs. If you want something; work for it, or ask for it at least, for Heaven's sake! I've given you all I could and if that's not enough for you, well... you have to accomplish the rest yourself." There. I said it. And didn't regret it one bit.

Leo stared at me mutely after that, piercing me with his gaze; I could clearly see that my words sunk deeply. I didn't intend to hurt him; he knew I was right and he had to face it. Had to realize that people wouldn't give him anything for free. It was his fear to speak up that allowed them to walk all over him, so even if my phrasing was harsh, it was for his good, all of it. I sincerely hoped he knew that.

The tense silence between us lasted for several long moments, but I wasn't going to be the first one to break it. I half expected Leo to get offended and leave the room, but he seemed to be glued to the spot. Great. I knew his moods. Now he was gonna close up even more for fear of disappointing me. Or worse, he'll continue this pointless argument up to the point where I, personally, sent him to hell.

I didn't have to wonder for too long. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice so quiet, I couldn't make out what it said.

"What?" I barked a bit too harshly, too agitated to care.

Leo shrunk back a little, seemingly returning to his timid, insecure self. There went his confidence.

"I just don't want to be alone..." he repeated slightly louder, eyes cast downward.

I found myself clueless once more.

"What do you... Why are you changing the topic? How does that even relate-" I got interrupted in the middle of my sentence.

"I'm not!" he snapped, "I'm not changing the topic, you're just too ignorant to... to..." He struggled to find the words, before giving up and sighing resignedly. "Nevermind," he breathed, put his glasses back on, and wordlessly took a different file, continuing his scribbling of endless numbers.

I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I rounded the table to face him directly, slamming his folder closed once more. He glanced up at me sharply, looking as if he could kill me right now and there. Under such close inspection, though, I could clearly see his bloodshot eyes and the dark shadows under them. Well, that explained a lot. The uncharacteristic grumpy behaviour, mood swings and sudden proclamations of dissatisfaction. The fool most likely neglected sleep for the sake of the play, regardless of his own health. How typical.

So maybe he'd been right? Was I truly neglecting him to such extent that I haven't noticed how much time he really spent over those books? Maybe so. But still, I was busy with my own work, I couldn't look after him all the time, right? Or maybe I was just making excuses.

"What do you mean, Leo?" I asked again, much more gentle now.

"I mean," Leo began calmly but dangerously, "that I don't want to spend the days closed away in the office, without people to talk to, without you." I flinched inwardly at the last comment, but said nothing. "I hardly ever see you anymore..." he added somewhat sadly, looking down at his hands.

Was that how he felt? Like being caged in a environment no different from his previous hell of an accounting firm, alone and unimportant? It was bad enough that he had lived with that feeling God knows how long. And what was worse, he was right. I never really let him take part in the actual showbiz, let alone let him take the lead. Why? I wasn't sure myself. Was it the deep rooted fear of inferiority, of not having control over everything that happened around me, or a well-meant intent to protect him from the dark side of the theatre? Either way, it was wrong. Leo wanted to be a producer; and everything that comes with it. Who was I to hold him back? Heavens, he was a grown man. He could fend for himself.

"Leo," I sighed, setting both folders back on the table where they belonged. "Listen, I know. I know it's been a lot of pressure lately, I know I haven't been really fair to you, but… can't you leave it be? Just this once, just today, can't you let everything go and just let us be together? That's what you want, no?"

"Can you hear yourself? That's exactly what I'm talking about. 'Just this once', we'll be together 'just today', then we'll return to the same, old routine, with you spending days on end in the Shubert, while I have only the papers and money to keep me company." He looked up once more, his expression changing from aggravated to rather mournful. "That's not what I want, Max."

For a moment, I didn't quite know what to say. What could I possibly reply to that? He was right. That was exactly what I had planned on doing; one perfect afternoon just for us, one single day with absolutely no work or worry in mind. Was it really that bad of me? Just wanting to have a meaningful day, before returning to the endless cycle of working, eating and sleeping? It had worked that way for years, so why change it? I was comfortable that way.

Or maybe I wasn't. And Leo obviously wasn't, either. But what could I do? The life of a producer wasn't always as exciting as I had promised him it'd be. As idealistic as he was, even he had to know that. Somebody had to do the paperwork too, after all. So maybe that was the problem. That somebody didn't have to be Leo. We had enough money at this point to easily afford another accountant to take care of the office work, right? Right. What an idea! How didn't I think of it sooner? Either way, that could solve both of our problems. Leo could work in the theatre with me, if he so desired, and I'd not have to carry the guilt of 'letting other people do the actual work', as Leo so eloquently declared. Now that was a plan.

"What are you grinning at?" Leo's still slightly annoyed voice shook me awake from my reverie.

"What? My darling Bloom, I may or may not have an idea." I kept grinning at him.

"And what may or may not that be, pray tell?" He sighed resignedly, leaning back in his chair. Finally it seemed he didn't have the desire to continue this exchange of opinions any longer. Or he was simply too tired to care anymore. Either way, I knew how to get him now.

"I will tell you, under one condition." I raised my eyebrow suggestively, still smirking.

"Dear Lord, spit it out already!" He threw his head back dramatically, although I could see a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. While his attempt at staying angry with me was quite adorable, he failed miserably. I smiled wider; I had him!

"It's not a big request, really," I started nonchalantly, pointedly looking everywhere but him to tease his curiosity, "a silly little thing you'll have to agree to, just one favour..."

"Max, I swear to God!" he growled again, but a change had come over him; he was smiling openly now. Yes!

"The picnic. You have to go to the picnic with me." I crossed my arms defiantly, awaiting his reaction.

Leo glared at me for a few moments with a fed up but amused expression before breaking into uncertain laughter, shaking his head.

"You, Max Bialystock, are simply impossible!" he exclaimed, passing a hand across his face slowly. "Look at me, I'm not even decent enough to go anywhere..."

It was my turn to laugh.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled, observing his appearance.

"Look at my hair!" He tugged at one of his disheveled strands, grimacing disapprovingly. "I'd need to make myself presentable first, that'd take time and-"

"Ah, excuses, excuses..." I clicked my tongue, grabbed his beloved producer's hat and put it on his head before he could protest.

"Here, solved it!" I patted the top of his head teasingly. "No one will see your hair that way, hm?"

He pouted at me, feigning annoyance, but got up nonetheless.

"You know what? I have a condition, too." He smirked challengingly while tucking in his crumpled shirt. He hung a beige jacket over his arm and threw his hat back at me to get access to his mousy brown hair. I had to laugh at him.

"Oh? What is it that you request?" I mimicked Leo's smug expression.

"You owe me a scoop of ice cream!" And with that, he ran to the door, the childish glint in his eyes which I had grown to adore reappearing. It made my heart jump with joy, for I hadn't seen it for way too long. Or at least it felt like it.

So, seeing that, I laughed heartily, and followed him out the door.

As Leo went on about how he would like to get to choose the sweet-shop, as well as the flavour, I found myself only half listening.

Somehow, I was unable to stop thinking about that one damned sentence.

'It's no different from Whitehall and Marks...'

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, beginnings are always lame xD It gets better, hopefully!


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of New York were bustling with life as usual, buzzing with the noise of the traffic and frantic people hurrying to work. All the flashing neon lights reflected in the windows around, making the sight nearly blinding to the eye. Leo looked around admiringly, shielding his eyes from the sharp sunlight with one hand, carrying a salty caramel ice cream in the other. It almost made one feel guilty, seeing all those busy people scurrying to their diverse jobs to make a living, while the two of them carelessly strolled down Times Square, headed to enjoy a whole day off. He pulled his summer hat a little lower, turning his attention away from the overwhelming city life back to someone within his immediate distance.

"What's all this for? Are we going away for a week?" Leo suspiciously eyed the giant basket Max carried around with some difficulty. "You need a hand there..?"

"No, no, don't touch it, hands away!" Max quipped, holding his heavy wicker suitcase closer to him protectively.

"Why?" Leo was laughing now, but raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "A strong independent man, are you?"

"That curious tush of yours would look inside, I just know it. It'd spoil the surprise!"

"I wouldn't!"

"Would too." Max gave him a sly smirk. "And besides, pay attention to your ice cream, could you? It's melting, my dear boy..."

"Oh?" Leo's eyes snapped to the cone. The caramel was, indeed, melting off and what was worse, dripping right onto his fine beige jacket. He briefly wondered whether such light wardrobe was a wise choice, for a picnic. "Ah Jesus, goddammit..."

"Such strong words." Max clicked his tongue teasingly before stopping so suddenly that Leo almost crashed into him. 

"Watch out!" Leo managed to maneuver the ice cream just so out of the way of Max's suit, although it was just mere inches from another disaster.

"Woah, careful with that!" Max took a step away from Leo for fear of getting his fine wardrobe stained with caramel. "Didn't your parents teach you to handle food responsibly?"

"My parents didn't teach me much, really..." he scoffed with a smirk in response, turning his attention back to what was left of his dessert, but the look Max gave him didn't go unnoticed. "I'm just joking, I didn't mean-"

"I know," Max cut him off hastily, smiling kindly, but Leo couldn't help but feel that he had ruined the atmosphere somehow. Him and his self deprecating jokes, they had always annoyed the older man.

"So." Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. "Where are we headed to?"

"Good question." Max put his hands on his hips, seemingly in thought. "I thought Central Park, but that's way too boring, don't you think?"

"I don't. I still have work to do, so..." 

"Dear Lord," Max facepalmed, sighing melodramatically, "and that's exactly why I want to drag you somewhere way further out. No city, no work, you know?" 

"No city? You? Where does this come from?" Leo raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. Max usually wasn't the one to suggest such unexpected trips, let alone trips into nature. A day of surprises, to say the least.

"Probably frustration at those questions," Max retorted sarcastically, reaching into his pocket.

"Huh?"

"Huh what?"

"What's that?" Leo pointed at something that looked like a brochure that Max was studying carefully. 

"Today's plan," was the blunt reply. Leo had to take a deep breath to refrain from snapping at all these brief answers, always shrouded by some mystery that Max seemed so keen on keeping. What was he planning anyway? As much as Leo wished to enjoy a calm afternoon near some greenery, such unexpected surprises weren't something he'd usually fancy. So, without wasting another thought about it, Leo reached over gracefully, snatched the brochure from Max's hands and held it away from his reach.

"Hey!" Max reacted immediately, launching after it in a somewhat less elegant manner. "Give it back, you-"

"In your dreams!" Leo wrestled himself away from his unyielding partner, trying to resist laughing at the absurdity of it. Two grown men, fighting over a piece of paper in the middle of Manhattan. And they say there is no place like New York City.

When he was unable to hold back anymore, Leo doubled over in silent laughter, his grip on the little catalogue loosening. Max, sensing that Leo's attention was slipping, took the chance and finally pried it away from the man's hands with a triumphant exclamation. 

"Max! Be carefu-" Before either of them could react, the half-melted ice cream that Leo had tried so desperately to keep safe from their combat, dropped to the ground with a wet swat. 

"Well. Good job," Leo quipped sarcastically after a moment of stunned silence, straightening up and trying to regain some of his dignity. 

"Yes, look at what you've done." Max clicked his tongue, smoothing back his disheveled hair with a sly smirk.

Leo just sputtered in response, appeared to mutter some kind of a prayer and marched on with purpose in his step. Max shook his head and gave a short laugh, jogging to catch up with him.

"Where are you going, pray tell?" Max looked him up and down with a slight smile still plastered on his face, trying to read the other man's thoughts. Something wasn't right here. Despite the occasional laugh and witty comment, Max could tell that Leo was still tense somehow. A part of him wanted to believe it was related to the morning's disagreement, but this time it felt different in a way. He couldn't quite name it, but even Max noticed the little change in atmosphere. He almost felt as though he was nervous himself, which was highly unusual. Unacceptable, even. 

"I don't _know_ where I'm going because you won't tell me!" Leo shot him a look over his shoulder and although he smirked, his voice was humourless. The longer Max looked at him, the more he got the impression that the young man's whole body buzzed with jittery energy, but he couldn't tell whether he was agitated or just restless. 

"Fine, fine," Max rolled his eyes, making sure Leo wouldn't see, "so what's the deal?"

Much to his surprise, Leo stopped instead of asking "what deal?" or something of the like, as he usually would when he wanted to play clueless. 

"Max," he looked at him sincerely now, certain desperation creeping into his voice, "can't you just tell me where are we going, please? Why make such a fuss about it?"

"I'm not making a fuss..." Max crossed his arms defensively, the confidence from moments ago somehow disappearing. "And besides, I already told you where we're going. A picnic. That's all I wanted. Why do you have to know the exact location? You sound like you're expecting me to drag you deep into the woods, never to be seen again."

"No," Leo's voiced changed from desperate to rather apologetic in an instant, "no, that's not what I meant." He stepped closer to Max now, laying a hesitant hand on his arm, looking down at him with that big eyed stare of his. He always did that when he wanted to smoothen out one misunderstanding or another. And by God, did it work. "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Stressed," Max finished for him with a sigh. "I know that. So how about a change of scene? You need space, and some fresh air. Let me take you somewhere far away from all of this. Somewhere they won't find us. Far from the lousy producers and greedy investors and loud stage directors. Always breaking your back for someone else's sake; think of yourself for once. And for heaven's sake, stop questioning me. I'm not gonna drop you off at some forsaken road and leave you for the wolves, if that's what you're worried about." Hearing this, Leo laughed sheepishly, turning his head downward to hide a blush of embarrassment. 

Max's ability to see right through him was still baffling to Leo, but it was also one of the things he admired about him. He was never exactly subtle with his emotions, but it was still hard to voice them. So having someone to figure it out for him was comfortable, even if a little scary. 

"Alright, you got me." Leo brushed through his hair in a flustered gesture. "You lousy producer," he added with a glint in his eye.

"Anytime, mousy accountant." Linking his arm with Leo's, he dragged him down the rest of the street, desperate to finally get them closer to the subway. "And besides," he remarked without looking at Leo, "I can't drop you off on the side of a road even if I wanted to."

"Oh? And why's that?" Leo raised his eyebrows, looking genuinely amused for once.

"How well do you handle trains?"

  
  


…..................

  
  


Stepping out of the train after roughly two hours of looking out the window and some occasional bickering was like being welcomed into a whole new reality. The air was thicker, yet noticeably fresher than the usual dusty New York climate, and the scenery much greener and vast. Seeing how the golden light danced between the bright green leaves that the trees only had in the early months of summer, Leo had to admit that wanting to stay at home had been stupid. This was magical. 

"Move it, starry-eye." He was ripped out of his reverie by Max, who ushered him further from the train station. "We're not even there yet. This is nothing, believe me."

"Nothing? This is everything. Can you hear how the birds-"

"I can hear the train leaving. Now go, go!" Max waved his hands forward to prod him to walk.

"Oh come on, this was your idea. Appreciate the beauty, you cynic."

"Yes, yes, I'm appreciating you." Max glanced over, basking in the startled look Leo gave him. "But if you don't mind, this," he lifted the heavy suitcase he dragged along with him, "is quite heavy."

"I offered to help!"

"Good, you can help! By complying to my request to move."

"I am!" Leo defended himself, but couldn't resist laughing at his partner's apparent impatience. "You're impossible."

"Thank you. Now," Max set the basket down again, taking in the scenery around, "can I choose the path or are you still wary about my intentions?"

"Depends, are you gonna blindfold me too?" Leo joked, scoffing at the thought.

"Hm, that would be a bit too much, don't you think?" Max asked innocently, cast him a look and started walking down one of the paths which was shrouded by trees on both sides. "Unless you're into that kind of thing, of course..." he added with a raised eyebrow, awaiting the reaction.

"Max!" Leo slapped his arm, making the most scandalized face he could accomplish. Against his better judgement, he felt hot blood rush to his face at the mere notion. Max and his blunt humor; another thing he liked about him, as offensive as it could get at times.

"You asked for it." Max tried to sound casual, but Leo could tell that he was very pleased with himself. So be it.

"No." Leo rounded on Max, blocking his way. Then, without hesitation, he pulled out his blanket and held it out in front of him. "Now I'm asking."

Max's face did a long line of expressions, before settling on one that Leo would describe as a mixture of shock and challenge. 

"Excuse me?" Max choked out, unable to keep a straight face. Of all the things he had expected Leo to say, this was not the one. 

"You heard me." Leo raised his chin confidently, waving the blue scrap of cloth in Max's face, prodding him to take it. "If it's gonna be a surprise, at least make it worthwhile!" 

"You want me to-"

"Yes! What, do you need a written contract?" Thus he turned around defiantly, holding out the blanket behind him. Max, still chuckling incredulously, took it hesitantly and tied it over Leo's eyes. 

"Your wish is my command," Max sneered, linking his arm with Leo's to lead him the rest of the way.

"Be careful, please," Leo requested, grabbing onto Max's arm tightly. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea. Knowing himself, he'll trip at the nearest possible opportunity and not only would he embarrass himself, he'd also ruin his expensive pants.

"Relax," he heard Max say in a surprisingly reassuring tone, as if he could read his thoughts. "You know you can trust me."

Leo knew. He would never let anyone else do this, that was for sure, but it still felt strange. He gave him complete control just like that, and what was more, he did it without thinking or worrying about it. In spite of all this being new to him, he just smiled slightly in response, warily treading beside Max and clinging to his arm anyway.

Although lack of orientation had the walk feel endless, they soon came to a stop on what Leo presumed to be grass, for it felt softer beneath his feet than the dusty path had before. And judging by the slightly stronger breeze he felt wafting over his face, he assumed they must have left the path and found themselves in a more open space. 

He didn't have to assume for long; he suddenly felt Max slowly untangle the knot he had so carefully tied at the back of his head, and the scenery was revealed to him. He had to squint his eyes for a moment while they got adjusted to the sudden sharp light. 

As soon as his vision was clear again, for a moment Leo couldn't react at all or even take his blanket back, for he was so overwhelmed by the breathtaking view. A huge, open field framed with trees on both sides. Maples, and a lot of oak trees, Leo noted. And then there was the sun. Taking its rightful place on the azure sky, letting the rays cascade onto the meadow, bringing the scene into full view. It ignited the world with such brilliance that the world seemingly shone back, joyful to reflect those warm rays.

"Isn't that right?" 

As if shaken awake from a dream, Leo turned to Max with wide eyes, his thoughts racing. Damn. What had he said? What was he asking? He couldn't recall. He really wished he could keep his daydreaming at bay in moments like these.

"I... uh..," Leo stuttered, trying to think of a satisfying answer, "sure!"

"Sure?" Max burst into laughter. What? What was so funny? Leo felt a blush appear on his cheeks and turned his head away quickly. 

"Don't laugh at me!" He slapped Max's arm playfully. "I was just... looking around."

"I gathered, kid," Max chuckled. "What amuses me is what you just agreed to."

"What did I..."

"Nevermind!" He slapped Leo's back once, and led him further onto the grass. 

Too puzzled to react, Leo followed him mutely, still marvelling at the sight. He had spent all his life in the city, having been raised there. He suddenly realized with a little pang of sadness that he had never been on a picnic before. His mother would take him to Central Park often, which was one of the things that Leo loved to recall about his childhood, but it had never been quite like this. No surprises and unexpected trips and big baskets full of food. As if on cue, his stomach loudly made itself know at the mere thought of food. Darn in. Breakfast. He'd forgotten about it. It was now well past two, according to his watch, and the only thing he'd eaten since the morning was the caramel ice cream which hadn't seen the light of day for long anyway, thanks to Max. It wasn't the first time that he had skipped breakfast because of work, but he was used to having lunch way before 2 pm. Sometimes even before noon, if his schedule allowed it, but this time his plan was thrown out of whack by this unexpected adventure. The picnic was suddenly all the more enticing.

Putting that thought aside for the moment, Leo looked up at the sky once again. A bird flew high above them, eyes trained on the grassland below. It was swaying from side to side with each gust of wind, yet the claws held fast onto its dinner, nesting materials or both. From so far below Leo couldn't tell what species it was, though by the way it hovered his mind tipped towards hawk. Against the sky, though, bluer than the previous days, it was but a silhouette. 

As the bird swirled around aimlessly, Leo found himself getting captured by the repetitive movement. Unable to turn his gaze away from the mesmerizing sight, he soon felt his head starting to spin, too. Staggering back, he swayed, just as the bird had a moment ago. It was considerably less graceful, though, Leo mused, as he quickly grabbed onto Max for support. 

"Woah, easy there." Max took hold of Leo's forearms hastily, trying to keep him upright. "What was that?" 

"Oh, nothing..." Leo shook his head to get rid of that dizzy feeling, but it only got worse. How curious. Maybe he should have eaten some breakfast, after all. "I just looked up, and no breakfast, you know, so it... Phew, nevermind that, heh." 

"What are you saying? No breakfast?" Max asked in an incredulous tone, looking at him as if he'd committed an unforgivable sin. 

"Yes sir, no breakfast. I think I'll live, don't you worry," Leo reassured him, smirking. "And besides, it was you who crushed my lunch plans," he added innocently, disliking it when Max fussed. Although it was quite endearing, he had to admit guiltily.

"Crushed? Alright, you nagger, you better sit down." 

"On the grass..?"

"The grass? No, of course not, I brought a sofa," Max deadpanned without missing a beat. Facepalming upon seeing Leo's confused face, he added, "Yes, Leo, sit your fine city boy tush on the grass!"

Making a face at Max's mockery, Leo let himself be dragged down to the ground anyway. It was softer than he had expected, but the longer he sat there, the more he felt the dew underneath him dampen his clothes. Leo shifted uncomfortably, casting a careful look in Max's direction. The man was too busied with the basket, digging through it with a somewhat annoyed expression. Maybe because he couldn't find something. Or maybe because he was simply irritated at his constant nagging and doubting. Uneasy with that thought, Leo sighed, trying to breathe out some of the tension from his body. How did he manage to remain nervous despite all of this? There was nothing to be worried about, he tried to remind himself. Just two friends, on a perfect day. Nothing else.

"But if you insist," Max quipped after a while, "here's a blanket to sit on." 

"Knew it! Don't try to tell me that you're not spoiled by the urban comfort." Spreading the sheet evenly, Leo plopped down on it again, smoothing it out contentedly. He felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time, having his worries indeed proven unnecessary. "Speaking about blankets," he began, "where's mine?"

"Oh? Didn't you hear what I said?" Max asked, clearly teasing him.

"Huh?"

"While you were busy admiring the beauty of Mother Nature, I asked if you want the blanket back. You didn't reply, so I said that I might as well throw it away. And," he raised a finger to underline his statement, "if I recall correctly, you said, quoting, 'sure'!"

"What? Max!" Leo sat up, that familiar panic creeping into his voice. He was never sure if Max was just messing with him, and he didn't want to risk it. He'd known him long enough to learn that Max could go to great lengths just for the sake of a joke. 

"Oh jeez, don't look at me like that." Max rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to fish for the precious item. Once he found it, he took one critical look at the well-loved scrap of blue cloth and threw it back to its rightful owner. "Here you go, dummy."

"You're playing with fire, dear friend," Leo warned, although Max was able to tell that he was glad it was just a jest. And a funny one at that, Max had to praise himself.

"In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire..." Max started reciting wistfully, taking great care to sound as theatrical as possible.

"Shakespeare? Really?" Leo laughed, marveling at the older man's surprisingly vast knowledge of old love poetry. He couldn't help but briefly wonder whether that was something Max had practiced on his investors over the years.

"Really," Max replied, flashing him a tacky grin. Then, reaching into that mysterious basket, he finally pulled out two bottles of champagne. Rosé, Leo observed. Skillfully opening one of the bottles, Max presented two tall glasses, gracefully filling them both with the champagne. Before Leo could take his glass, Max stopped him, throwing a whole strawberry into the drink. 

"Mmm, fancy as always," Leo remarked, winking at Max mischievously.

"Ya bet." Max returned the wink and clinked his glass with Leo's.

"To the wildlife!" 

"To the wildlife," Leo agreed, laughing.

"So," Max began after taking a sip of his fizzy drink, "I believe I've promised to tell you something."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Editing honours belong to @MrsHorowietzky again ^^  
  



End file.
